


I'm safe up high (nothing can touch me)

by dorichak



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Christmas Party, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Established Relationship, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorichak/pseuds/dorichak
Summary: Erik was a man on a mission.He somehow managed to lose Charles between one drink and the next. The line at the bar was way too long. Great idea to hold an open bar at a Christmas party, Emma.





	I'm safe up high (nothing can touch me)

Erik was a man on a mission.

  

He somehow managed to lose Charles between one drink and the next. The line at the bar was way too long. Great idea to hold an open bar at a Christmas party, Emma.

  

He left Charles, Raven and Azazel in deep conversation. Well, as deep as it can get after few glasses too many. He told them he will be back with another glass of champagne for Charles.

  

The same champagne that made Charles' eyes lit up like it was the best thing he ever tasted. When he took a sip and looked up at Erik, beaming, Erik felt like Christmas had come early. And he didn't even celebrate Christmas, so go figure.

  

He has fallen so hard, so fast. And it was the best thing that ever happened to him. Not that he'd admit it under the pain of death, naturally.

  

Charles and his sea blue eyes, his floppy hair, expressive hands. That British mischief packed in compact, stocky body. All that power and yet, still so good, pure, humane. Charles could conquer the world with a thought and he still squalled like a child at the sight of puppies and new mutations.

  

And sure, they fought often. More than once they ended up screaming at each other, neither gaining an upper hand and neither backing off. But Erik wouldn't change it for the world. First, the make-up sex was amazing, even better than usual. And second, he couldn't live without Charles anymore, even if he wanted to. Now that he got a taste of what is like to live a life with a person that was that special and one of a kind, he simply couldn't let it go. He found his equal in everything.

  

And that is why he proposed just last night. He initially planned to do it tonight after they got home, on Christmas Eve, knowing how much Charles loves everything Christmas. But, Charles looked so otherworldly beautiful the night before, as they were laying in front of the fireplace, after two rounds of athletic pre-Christmas sex. Charles was leaning with his back against Erik's chest, with Erik's arms safely around him. He was in the middle of talking about some girl in his class who had some groovy mutation or another, Erik wasn't really paying attention, too busy admiring freckles on Charles's shoulders, when he turned his head, leaving a feather light kiss on Erik's chest and looked up at Erik through his lashes with a quiet: "Darling? Honestly, my freckles can't be that captivating, surely."

  

Erik just couldn't take it anymore. The words just poured out of him and he watched as those beloved eyes grew three sizes bigger with each new word. Then they filled with tears and in the next instant he had an armful of happy telepath, who was crying, laughing and setting of fireworks in his head along with a litany of _Yes, yes, darling, yes._ Next thing Erik knew, they were kissing. Erik broke the kiss just long enough to float the ring from his suit pocket and onto Charles' finger and then they were kissing again. Charles Xavier is going to be his husband soon.

  

If only he could find him.

  

Erik scanned the room again and then reached out for the feel of familiar platinum band on Charles' finger.

  

He was on the balcony. In this weather. What the hell was he thinking?

  

Erik was on his way to the balcony door, when his step faltered.

  

_Erik, my love._ Erik was just about to reach out to Charles, when Charles continued. _He is quite wonderful. Really. He takes such good care of me._ That was when Erik realized that Charles wasn't talking to him, but instead with someone else, and was just unaware that he was projecting everything.

  

_He brings me tea in bed in the morning. He listens to me when I start babbling about my work and he lets me inside his head. Isn't that wonderful?_ Erik smiled at the warmness he felt going through him, from his cheeks to his toes. _No one ever did that for me. Ever._ This last thought was accompanied by a wave of sadness, so profound, Erik wanted to kill every single person, human or mutant, who ever made Charles feel unwanted and unappreciated.

  

_His mind is like nothing I've seen before. And don't even get me started on his body... Oh, my..._

  

Okay, this was now dangerous territory. Once Charles started on this, there was no going back. In fact, they were late for this very party, because Charles went crazy when he saw Erik in his tux earlier. He immediately plastered himself against Erik's front and demanded that Erik takes him back to bed, saying Erik looked good enough to eat.

  

So, Erik quickened his step and emerged on the balcony. Charles was there alone, leaning against the railing with his chin propped on his hands, gazing into distance and talking to - was he talking to some kind of ficus?

  

Exactly, how much _did_ he have to drink tonight?

  

Erik had just opened his mouth to call Charles, but was nearly levelled by the wave of affection and love and _heat_ Charles sent his way. He blinked, dumbfounded, and watched as Charles turned around and beamed at him.

  

_Hello, my love._

  

Charles' words in his head were like a warm touch on a cold wintery night, like a relaxing bubble bath after a long day. Like coming home.

  

Erik quickened his steps and pulled Charles into his arms. "Hey, baby...", Erik murmured as he kissed Charles's forehead, and then his cheek and finally his mouth. He pulled Charles to his chest and buried his nose in that gorgeous fluffy hair.

  

"I missed you, Liebling. You were projecting your conversation. Who were you talking to, anyway?"

  

Charles placed his hands around Erik's waist and nuzzled his face into Erik's chest, all the while smiling dreamily. Then those sparkling eyes looked up, and Erik promptly forgot about everything except Charles.

  

"Mmm... I missed you too, darling. I was waiting for you, and I made a new friend", he pulled away from Erik's body and with a flourish turned to what turned out to be a ficus, indeed. "We were having such a lovely conversation just now."

  

He went to take a step towards said plant, but lost his step and stumbled. Erik lunged after him, extending his powers for Charles' watch and other pieces of metal on him. Erik just managed to catch him and wrap him into his arms, before he fell flat on his ass.

  

"Easy, Charles. You had way too much to drink and that's a ficus. We should get you home and..", Erik trailed off, as he realized that Charles was giggling against his neck.

  

_No, love. I feel just fine. Wonderful even. And that's Fred, thank you very much._ Erik then felt soft lips on his neck, followed by hot, wet tongue. _I really, really want you right now. You smell so good._

  

Charles' hands reached for Erik's belt, but Erik was faster. He caught them and brought them to his lips. Ne kissed each hand and then each fingertip. _Charles, you are drunk and we are in public._ Charles' delight about Erik's voice in his head was short-lived when he grasped the meaning of the words. He pouted up at Erik, blinking slowly. Then he nodded, as if realizing that Erik was speaking the truth.

  

"And who the hell is Fred?"

  

"Fred is right there, darling. We were talking about you when you walked out here."

  

"Oh, my god, Charles. That is a fucking plant, and you are freezing." Erik was trying to rub some warmth into Charles, his hands moving up and down his back and arms. "Come on, let's find your coat and go home."

  

He dropped a kiss on Charles' temple and turned to the door, only to be stopped by a mental image of Charles on his knees in front of Erik, looking up at him with dark eyes, pupils blown, and hands reaching up for his belt. Erik sucked in a sharp breath and whipped back to Charles, to catch him in the act of unbuttoning his crisp white shirt. His bowtie was already gone somewhere, and he put his suit jacket on the damn ficus.

  

"Charles, stop. What are you -", Erik had a little problem speaking between the mental image and the sight of Charles in front of him, with his shirt unbuttoned all the way now, "doing?"

  

"Don't be dense, darling. I'm seducing you, of course.", Charles was now in the middle of some drunken strip-tease, hands trailing down his own stomach to his belt. And to think that Erik was worried about Charles being out here without his coat, just a few minutes ago.

  

Erik tugged at Charles' watch to bring him closer. Charles came willingly, looking at Erik beneath the lashes. Erik reached for his shirt and started buttoning it up again, ignoring Charles' indignant whine. He called Charles' suit jacket to him by metal buttons and draped it over his fiance's shoulders.

  

"But Erik, I was hot. And you could keep me warm", Charles wasn't giving up, wrapping himself around Erik and rubbing their crotches together.

  

Erik let out a little groan. "You were hot?" But then Erik remembered where they were and what was happening. He jerked back and levelled what was obviously wasted Charles with a blank look. "It's -13 degrees out! How the fuck can you be hot?"

  

Charles' mouth dropped open. He tried to get out of Erik's embrace, all the while blaring rejection in Erik's head.

  

As Charles turned away from him, Erik caught him around the waist and pulled him against his chest. He buried his nose behind Charles' ear, pressing a kiss to that secret spot that made Charles' knees go weak. Charles melted against him, radiating happiness, all thoughts of rejection forgotten.

  

"You know I always want you, baby. But it's cold outside, we are at a public party and you had too much champagne", Erik pulled him even tighter against him, _Come, let's go home._

  

Erik could feel how smug Charles was. _Yes, darling. Let's go home so I can come._

  

Erik dropped his head on Charles' shoulder, biting back a laugh. _That was so awful, Charles. I'm embarrassed for you._

When Charles turned to him with the biggest self-satisfied grin, he couldn't take it anymore.

  

They both burst out laughing, holding onto each other. His fiance was a handful but Erik couldn't bring himself to care when it was this damn fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Tough luck with inspiration. Also, I tried for humor, but maybe not.xd  
> Hope you enjoy it. Comments are always welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr on aeonianeutony.tumblr.com


End file.
